HalfLife 2: Combine Force
by TheUnwantedHero
Summary: Jeremy is a Refugee leaving his old home in London to move to City 17. Unaware of the consequences and hardships he must face, he will be drafted into the Combine forces and take the role of a Combine Soldier!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Half-Life 2: Combine Force

**This Story is Rated "T" for Brief Mild Language, and Violent Descriptions**

Chapter 1: Introduction

As Jeremy sat on the rusty train bound toward City 17, he had many doubts in his mind. For instance, what was it like? How big was it? Who was he going to be in school with, where he was going to live? These questions raced endlessly in his mind while the rusty train bumped and screeched along the tracks in the forest. After about an hour or so later, he spotted a shady, tall, blue tower like figure in the distance. He questioned himself at what this phenomenon was, and tapped his father Bryan Woodson on the shoulder. "Dad?" Jeremy spoke, "What is that tall tower?" Bryan's face changed to a grave and despaired look, Jeremy was now very worried, as his dad had high hopes about their move to a city in Great Britain. Jeremy then decided to forget about it for a bit, and gathered his luggage as he prepared to enter the bewildering city…


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Half-Life 2: Combine Force

Chapter 2: A New Life

Jeremy breathed in the smoggy air of the over-populated city, and carried his luggage off of the train with his father Bryan and his mother Gretta. It was sure enough, a bewildering sight to behold. If only the city was cleaner! Bottles, paper and other unmentionables lied carelessly on the street as small tiny machines zoomed around in the air, taking pictures to different civilians in blue jumpsuits. Shortly afterwards, a figure with a black suit and white gas mask approached them. A noisy beep and a muffled robotic voice came from the figure. "I take you are Refugee Numbers: 6497, 6382, and 2182? If so, come with me, if not, move along." Bryan looked amazed at this figure, for this figure was a Metro Cop, a genetically enhanced police officer handling Refugees and Civilians in City 17. Bryan then spoke to the cop in a quivering voice. "Um… Uh, I don't believe so sir, we just moved here and we are unaware of this situation." The Metro Cop chuckled to himself, and ordered the family to follow him into the city. Soon after, the Cop came to a gateway, above the gate way were the words "Precinct 13" it had a bluish force field blocking the entry way, with a camera on the right side of said door. The camera made a beeping noise as the officer gave a thumbs up to the camera, a light then blinked green, and they were lead through the bluish force field. Jeremy expected to get shocked to death, but he overcame his doubts and stepped through to the other side unharmed. As the officer lead them through the breezy, desolate, trash filled streets, he lead them to an old apartment building where the exterior of the building was made with white, rotting wood, torn shingles, and broken windows. Bryan muttered deeply to himself, "Well, I suppose we won't be choosing our residence then." The Metro Cop then gestured them inside to their new home.


	3. Chapter 3: Unfortunate Residency

Half-Life 2: Combine Force

Chapter 3: Unfortunate Residency

Jeremy was filled with distraught, the "house" he was moving into was an old, broken down apartment with many floors and small rooms to live in. On the bright side, the civilians living there were nevertheless, helpful and friendly. There was just two people living next to them, a woman named Jill and man named Ron, they were a happily married couple in their mid twenties, another man across the hall was a drunk, the other, a mentally depressed man who couldn't shake the feeling that the world was going to end. Jill came over to the Woodson's new "home" a greeted the family, "Nice to meet you all! My name is Jill Gifford, and the handsome man beside me is Ron Gifford, we are a married, and if you need anything, just knock on our door if we are home!" Jill and Ron gave a warm smile to the Woodson family before Gretta asked them a question, "Um, Jill, what is going on? We're new here and we are wondering who these cops are, what that huge tower is," Jill at that moment pointed to the blue tower, "And what you are all doing in blue jumpsuits!" Jill then gave a despairful sigh and ushered the Woodson family into their apartment…


End file.
